The current trend in computing is away from mainframe systems toward cloud computing. Cloud computing is Internet-based computing, whereby shared resources such as software and other information are provided to a variety of computing devices on-demand via the Internet. It represents a new consumption and delivery model for IT services where resources are available to all network-capable devices, as opposed to older network models where resources were stored locally across the devices. The move toward cloud computing opens up a new potential for mobile and other networked devices to work in conjunction with each other to provide greater interaction and a much richer experience with respect to third party and a user's own resources.
Cloud computing offers enhanced connectivity between a user's various devices, such as smart phones, Internet-connected television or set-top boxes, laptops, netbooks, and desktop computers. Despite this enhanced connectivity, where a user wishes to transfer data and user context between devices, the user is still forced to perform a series of complex tasks.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.